1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cured sandwiched article for enhancement of a vehicle. Embodiments of the invention relate to three-dimensional decorative articles for enhancement of a surface of a portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative designs are popular enhancements for vehicles, including motorcycles, automobiles, trucks, recreational vehicles, and boats. Adding a decorative design to an object may include painting (e.g., airbrushing) a custom design on the object or applying a decal to the object. In some cases, three-dimensional decorative designs are applied to objects to alter surface contours of the objects. Methods of forming and applying three-dimensional designs to objects provide a range of visual appeal of the enhancements.